Turn Around
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Yer always starin' at my back," Ichimaru whispered into Kira's ear. "Maybe I should get t' know yers a bit better." Senseless smut, yaoi, GinKira, Not the happy ending you're looking for, Oneshot


This starts off kind of slow, LIKE ALL MY SMUT, but it pays off in the end (unless you hate my writing). Enjoy!

* * *

It was just another, simple day in Soul Society. That, of course, meant chaos and destruction from half of the divisions and either annoyance or damage-control from the other half. A normal day also consisted of Ichimaru Gin not giving a crap and Kira Izuru follow his captain's lead.

The lieutenant's soft, blue eyes burned holes into his superior's back. The carefully-crafted design of their division was probably the sight most familiar to him. The way Ichimaru's short, lavender-tinted hair brushed along the neck of his captain's jacket and the way the slightly-frayed edges of the white cloth swished as he walked-- all of these were all too common a sight for Kira. A frown touched his already down-trodden face as the pair reached their division's headquarters. His captain's back might be a familiar sight, but it wasn't one he wished to let go of so easily.

Ichimaru caught the younger one deep in thought and grinned a little wider. He only had to glance over his shoulder to see that the blonde was lost in some depressing notion again; lowered head, shaded eyes, and an aura that could stop even Yachiru's bubbly personality in its tracks. He was sure the depressing thoughts were about no one other than himself, but he was also sure that he would have to show more emotion than he cared to in order to brighten the blonde.

With a short wave, Ichimaru wordlessly slid open the door to his office and stepped inside. Just before he closed himself in from the outside world completely, he murmured a few words.

"Don't let yer thoughts catch up with ya too much, Izuru, ya still got work t' do."

Startled, Kira snapped his head up, eyes attentive and wide, only to meet with a closed door. His shoulders slouched once more-- he hadn't even caught a last glimpse of his captain for the day. Being the obedient boy he was, though, he fought the urge to intrude upon Ichimaru's space with some childish and likely nonsensical excuse. Instead, he turned to the left and made his way to his own duties, leaving Ichimaru to his own devices.

* * *

The day passed smoothly in the 3rd Division. No hollows attacked Seireitei, no outsiders invaded with world domination in mind, and no simple missions were required that the 4th Division couldn't handle. Kira had only his paperwork, which was abundant, to complete, but he had never minded filling out reports or signing his name a thousand times a day. He concluded it was mostly because Ichimaru despised doing anything of the sort and so it was a tremendous help to his captain, not to mention making things easier on Yamamoto, who had to finalize everything. Not surprisingly, the strict captain commander hated when his underlings would hand in their reports and papers late.

"And I'm even finished early," Kira muttered to himself, letting a glimpse of satisfaction settle over his face. He looked out the window in his own office to see the rays of the setting sun cast a warm glow over his division and the rest of Soul Society.

After a moment of letting himself get taken in by the scenery, he grabbed a small stack of papers that were left on his desk and stood. Everything was orderly and clean, as it always was before he left for the day, and the shades were drawn before the room was evacuated completely.

Kira made his way to Ichimaru's office with a slight, very slight, bounce in his step. He was happy, not only because he was finished so early, but because he finally got to see Ichimaru again. The day had been too tedious to even think of, and he wished for some emotion to fill him-- any emotion, really.

Right before he knocked on his captain's door, he composed himself and lost the glimmer in his eye. He knew Ichimaru would inquire as to why he was so happy, and it would lead to many questions he was sure he didn't want to answer. Regaining his normal facade, he knocked briefly.

"I'm coming in," he announced and slid open the wooden door. He walked briskly to his captain's desk and laid the documents in front of the other shinigami. He took a step back and stood as straight as a board, his eyes trained on his superior's face, nearly memorizing every inch of the light-skinned captain.

Ichimaru spared the papers hardly a glance before grinning at his subordinate. "Ya got done early."

"Yes, sir," Kira said softly. "I didn't have any distractions, so-"

"Distractions?" Ichimaru repeated, almost a lecherous smirk on his face. "Who would be distracin' ya while yer workin'?"

A faint blush covered Kira's face as he shook his head. "I-I didn't mean it like that...! I just meant no disturbances...interruptions."

"So ya ain't got anyone on th' side? That's a shame, Izuru. Ya ain't gettin' any younger, what're ya gonna do 'bout a family?" Ichimaru never ceased to be amused whenever he could fluster his lieutenant as he was now.

"Wha- a family? Taichou, what are you getting at?" Kira's face was completely red at this point and even though he knew Ichimaru was doing it on purpose, he couldn't help his reaction. He watched cautiously as Ichimaru rose from his desk to come around behind him. As tense as his body was, though, he didn't move a muscle.

"Yer always starin' at my back," Ichimaru whispered into Kira's ear, sending chills down the blonde's spine. "Maybe I should get t' know yours a bit better."

Kira's eyes snapped shut as he felt Ichimaru's thin fingers trace down his spine. His back involuntarily arched into the touch and he melted into the arms that came to wrap around his waist. He shivered at the soft kisses trailing down his neck and leaned back against the sturdy body behind him. His arm came back to pull Ichimaru's head closer, his fingers tangling in the silvery locks of hair.

It wasn't long before Ichimaru made more intimate advances, tugging at the white sash knotted at the blonde's waist. His fingers moved from the lighter fabric to the ties holding the other's hakama up and soon both were falling to the floor, joined shortly by the rest of Kira's uniform. A soft whimper alerted the silver-haired one and he paused in his actions.

"Ya act like this is our first time, Izuru, what's th' matter?" When he received no response but a slight shake of the head, he shrugged it off and continued gliding his fingers over sensitive areas of the blonde's lower regions.

His nails scraped against the tender flesh of his subordinate's length, a grin of satisfaction lining his face as he felt the smaller shinigami shudder beneath him. Ichimaru's teeth came down to nip at Kira's neck harshly, leaving small red marks along the pale skin. Pressing the blonde against the desk in front of them, Ichimaru quickly went to work shedding himself of his hakama, keeping his sash in one hand. He slowly trailed his tongue down the back of Kira's neck and pulled the other's arms behind his back. In one, fluid motion, he secured the blonde's wrists with the white fabric and jerked him closer.

"Be a good boy, now," he whispered into the trembling shinigami's ear. Without another word, he let Kira turn around and sink to his knees, the widest grin yet plastered on his face.

Once on his knees, Kira obediently leaned forward to lick up his superior's thigh. His tongue trailed to Ichimaru's length and he took the hardening erection in his mouth. The approving groan from above urged him on and he took in more of the thick muscle, letting his teeth graze along the shaft. Fingers tangled in his hair and forced him closer, shoving the other's erection down his throat. He felt his gag reflex kick in and heard Ichimaru give a small, barely audible, moan of approval. The taste of pre-cum told him Ichimaru was coming close to a release and so he began sucking on the member harder, his tongue rubbing the underside of it roughly.

Just before he came into Kira's mouth, Ichimaru yanked the blonde away from him and forced him up by his hair. He ignored the confused look he was given and turned the younger one around again, pressing him back against the desk. He panted heavily into his subordinate's ear, whispering approving tones as he pinned the other beneath him. With only a soft purr as warning, he thrust into the blonde's tight entrance, savoring in the pained gasps from the body below him.

Ichimaru's fingers dug into Kira's hips with bruising force as he pounded into him. His teeth grazed the shell of the other's ear, biting at it roughly, groaning as the younger one's muscles tightened around his throbbing member. Thrusting deeper, Ichimaru raised a hand to pet Kira approvingly, a sadistic tone lacing his voice.

"Good boy," he purred. "You know how to take it, don't ya?"

Kira whimpered softly, his nails digging into the desk's soft wood. He could hear Ichimaru panting into his ear and braced himself for each violent thrust his superior took. The longer it wore on, the harder and faster Ichimaru slammed into him. He couldn't help but be aroused, though, at the borderline-passionate sounds being uttered from his captain.

The fingers of one hand began to slowly graze his hardening erection, teasing the head with small squeezes and soft rubs. His own pleased sounds began to mingle with Ichimaru's as his hand gradually slid up and down his own length faster. His head fell back against his elder's shoulder as he pressed back into the cock penetrating him.

"Ichimaru..t-taichou..." Kira moaned once more before he came, his hand covered in warm liquid. He slumped back against Ichimaru and struggled to catch his breath.

The older shinigami felt Kira's muscles spasm around his member and brought him to his own release. He thrust into the smaller body once more before cumming inside of him, his arms locking possessively around his subordinate. He played with a lock of the blonde hair, relishing in the warm feeling that always filled him after a good session.

After a few moments, Ichimaru pulled out of Kira and redressed himself. He grinned to himself as the lower-ranked shinigami slowly sunk to the floor, drained from their activities. He patted the sweat-dampened head before adjusting himself and turning to leave Kira to his own recovery.

Vibrant blue eyes looked up from their lock on the floor just in time to see the black mark of their division on the back of his captain's jacket before the office door slid shut.

* * *

D= This took me forever. And I apologize for the VULGAR synonym towards the end, but it was getting repetitive and SOMEONE told me to go with crude instead of boring. Anyway, senseless smut ftw. Nothing much else to comment, so I hope you enjoyed. =D


End file.
